Eventually
by KatBlue
Summary: Crossover BuffyRoswell. Third season of Buffy, no specific ep, AUish. Roswell, first season, but again, no specific ep. One night, Buffy almost does not make it to be activated as a Slayer, but one young guy fights against fate.ch 6.read
1. Chapter 1

Eventually. Crossover with Buffy and Roswell. During third season of Buffy, no specific ep, so AU-ish. Roswell, first season, but again, no specific ep. One night, Buffy almost does not make it to be activated as a Slayer, but one young guy fights against fate. Story dedicated to a music video I saw of the two. Max and Buffy.

In the summer of 1996, Buffy is still living in Los Angeles, and she takes a trip to Roswell, New Mexico with couple of girlfriends. They stopped at a gas station just at the outer limits of Roswell. It's dark and the girls enter the station to get some chips and gum.

"Oh my gosh, like my hands are so numb," says one of the girls, Kimberly who has been drving this whole time.

"So, who's like buying this time?" asks another, Anna.

"Not me," says Buffy. "Paid last time and I left my purse in the car."

"It's like your turn to pay, Jessica," says Anna.

"Alright," says Jessica. "But don't pig out." The girls go on a frenzy and get all of the potato chips flavor they had in the store. Jessica rolls her eyes. She then pays the guy and the girls start to rip apart the bags as they head out to the car.

A jeep is parked next to their car and they wink at the cute guy pumping the gas into his car. The guy finishes, then heads over to the side of the station.

"Buffy, come on," says Jessica, the oldest of the group.

"I'm coming," says Buffy as she is checking out the postcards. She buys one that is 75 cents and pulls out some change she has in her sweater. Then she sticks the postcard in her sweater. "Um, do you have bathroom?"

"Out back, on the side of the building," replies the owner.

"Thanks." Buffy exits the station. "I gotta pee. Be back in a second." As Buffy is walking by the side of the building, she accidentally bumps into the young guy of the jeep.

"Sorry," they both say. Buffy continues to make her way to the bathroom and the guy watches her for a second. She is wearing a very short, pink skirt with a long pair of red boots and white tank top with a red sweater on top. The young guy then heads inside the station. The girls smile at him as he re-enters the station.

In the bathroom, Buffy looks at herself in the mirror and brushes her hair with her hands. She adjusts her outfit and throws away a piece of gum she has in her mouth. Then she heads out of the bathroom, when suddenly someone grabs her from behind and pulls a knife on her.

"Give me your money," says the man with bad breath.

"I don't have any," replies Buffy in a scared voice. "Please don't hurt me."

"You don't have any. Well, that's a problem." The guy then stabs Buffy in the gut and tosses her against the wall. He leaves her and walks slowly away towards his truck that is a couple feet away from the station.

Buffy grabs her wound and begins to panic. Her voice seems to have left her from how scared she is.

The young man exits the station, but the girls don't pay any attention to him. They are now looking at another guy with a nice car that just came in. As he heads over to his jeep, he sees the man walking to the truck and sees him put away a knife. He turns around to look at the group of girls and only sees three. There is one missing.

He decides to calmly head down the side of the building to the bathroom. There he sees her lying on the ground. He runs over to her side and sees that she is unconscious. The young guy looks around and thentakes offher sweater and pulls her bloody shirt up. He puts his hand over her wound and by some miracle, her wound begins to heal. Buffy starts to come to and sees the young guy take off his jacket. He pulls her shirt down and zips up her sweater, then puts on his jacket over her and covers her.

"Who are you?" says Buffy in a low voice.

The young guy doesn't answer and just stares into her intense, green eyes for a while. He then stands up and walks away slowly. As he gets to his jeep, the girls begin to realize that Buffy is taking way too long. Jessica decides to go look for her and quickly gets worried when she sees her on the floor.

"Buffy!" says Jessica. The other girls hear her cry and follow her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," replies Buffy. In the background of where her friends are standing, Buffy could see the guy that some how saved her drive off. Buffy pulls the jacket close to her.

"Where did you get that jacket?" asks Kimberly.

"I was wearing it," says Buffy trying to fool them, which she always did.

"Oh, okay." The girls head back to the car and continue their ride.

They arrive at their hotel and Buffy quickly heads into the bathroom with her bags and everything. She takes off the jacket that the guy gave her, then looks at herself in the mirror. There is blood all over her on her sweater, even though it is red, you can tell it is blood. She pulls off her red sweater and sees her soaked tank top. Now it's pink.

Buffy makes sure that the door is locked and when she pulls off her tank top, she sees no wound, but she does see a silver hand print where the wound would have been.

About three years later, Buffy is the Slayer, lives in Sunnydale, California and is best friends with Xander and Willow. It is their senior year and they are looking forward to all the senior fun activities. Buffy is in a trance of some kind and she is thinking of that night in Roswell where death almost claimed her for the first time.

"Buffy?" says Willow. She waves her hand over her face to get her out of her own little world.

"What?" says Buffy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking of what?" asks Xander, curious.

"Oh, just this one time I went on vacation with my girlfriends. It was before high school and we stopped at this gas station. We were just entering Roswell."

"Hey, isn't that the place where they said aliens crash landed there a long time ago?"

"I guess."

"Aliens, now that's something new."

"Anyway, I was mugged. I didn't have my Slayer abilities then and a man stabbed me because I didn't have any money with me. Then out of nowhere comes this guy and I felt this surge go through my body. Before I knew it, my friends were helping me up, but he was gone and I was okay."

"Wow."

"I've never told this to anybody."

"Not even your mom?" says Willow.

"Nope, I knew she'd freak."

"Why are you thinking about it now?" asks Xander.

"I don't know. I guess I'm always thinking about it. Death is all around me and I almost died that night, again."

"Well, it's a good thing he was there to save you or we wouldn't have met, and Willow and I would be dead."

"Nah, I'd come back from the dead and save you guys." The three laugh at where their strange conversation is going. "Well, we better go." Buffy looks straight toward the front steps of the school and sees a familiar guy. She pushes Xander aside and starts to walk over to him. The guy sees her as well and approaches her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," says Buffy surprise to see the young guy who had saved her life three years ago. "Who are you?"

"Max. Max Evans," says Max. "Can we talk in private?"

Xander and Willow see Buffy talking to a guy they don't know. They are surprised that Buffy doesn't come over and introduce the guy to them. Xander is not happy about it.

"Who is that?" asks Xander.

"I don't know," says Willow. "I guess Buffy knows him."

"Duh, Wills." Xander glares at the guy.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I just don't like the guy."

"Oh, well, that's being jealous." Willow pats Xander on the shoulder, then turns to head inside. Xander grabs his bag and follows her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually. Chapter 2. Sorry this correct version. Please read this chapter.

Buffy leads Max into the school and they head over to the AV room that no one is using. She closes the door and turns to him. Max gives her serious face when she faces him.

"Okay, explain why you're here?" asks Buffy. She folds her arms over her chest.

"I came here to save you," says Max. "I had this dream where you kind of…"

"Were in danger. That's like everyday."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you tell me who you really are? I really don't like this cryptic talk. Got it before from a dark and handsome guy and not feeling up to getting more of it."

"Okay." Max pauses for a second. "I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me."

"I have…these special abilities. That's how I was able to heal you that night."

"You have healing abilities? What are you, some kind of witch or something?"

"No." Max bows his head and looks around the room.

"It's locked and we're alone. Promise."

"I've never done this before." Max looks into Buffy's intense, green eyes.

"Right, revealing your big secret power. Don't worry, it's safe with me. So, you were saying you had a dream about me. What happened to me? Did I jump off a cliff? You could give me a clue here."

"You died."

"Oh. Again. So, you're here to save me, again."

"Yeah, it's part my fault. My powers have this strange affect on people sometimes and… it's complicated."

"Okay, well um, I need to head to class, but could we meet at the library after school? I meet with some friends there who help me out with some stuff and they'll totally be cool with your secret."

"I really don't like telling my secret to anyone, but I trust you."

"Thanks. The library is over that way to the right. You won't miss it."

"Okay."

"So, after school."

"I'll meet you there." Max nods his head.

After school, Buffy goes to the library and explains to the Scooby's about the new guy that she met this morning. She tells them what he told her and that he is coming to talk to them about the situation.

"Buffy, you didn't tell him that you were…? says Giles.

"No, I didn't," replies Buffy. "But I think we should. I mean, he trusted me and told me about his secret and he came all the way here to warn me about some dream he had about me."

"I know it's strange of me to ask, but why would he want to save you?" asks Willow. "I mean, he doesn't know you."

"He's the guy I told you guys about this morning. When I went on vacation with my girlfriends. He's the one who healed me."

"You never told me that," says Giles.

"It's the past, Giles, before I ever came to Sunnydale. Besides, I don't like talking about it."

"So, what is it that this guy wants?" asks Xander. "He's gotta want something."

"He doesn't, Xander," says Buffy. "He's a good guy."

"You don't know him, Buffy. He could be a…"

Max walks into the library and Xander stops speaking. Buffy notices this and turns around. Giles and Willow look at him.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" asks Max.

"No, we were just discussing stuff," says Buffy.

"About me?"

"Yes, and…why don't we move on to another subject? These are my friends. Giles, Willow, and Xander. Guys, this is Max." They all greet.

"Buffy has told us of your special abilities," says Giles. "Yet, you are not a witch."

"No, I didn't know that witches existed," says Max.

"Yeah, they do," says Buffy. "A lot of things people don't think exist actually exist."

"So, it's possible that you would believe what I am?"

"You're a demon," says Xander. "I knew it!"

Everyone glares at Xander and Buffy rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm not a demon," replies Max, looking straight at Xander. "I come from a different place."

"Roswell is not that much different than Sunnydale," says Buffy. "Small town, where everybody knows your name."

"Not from Roswell." Max points up.

"Huh?"

"You're from the North?" Willow guesses.

Max nods his head. They all seem perplexed at his pointing upwards, but then it dawned on them finally.

"He's from another planet," says Xander.

"He's an alien?" says Willow. "But he looks so human."

"This is absolutely fascinating," says Giles.

"Wow," says Buffy. "Big secret it is. Way bigger than mine."

"Ah, come on, Buffy," says Willow. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Did you come on the 47' crash in Roswell?" asks Giles.

"Yes," replies Max.

"Giles, enough with the questions," says Buffy. "He's told us everything about him and we should trust him. Now, let's get to some important stuff like keeping me alive. That's why he is here for."

"Right, very well."

"So, do you know how my untimely death happens?"

"Not sure exactly the when and the how." says Max.

"How do you know I wasn't just stabbed in a vital organ and someone took me to the hospital just in time before I bled to death?"

"Gruesome much, Buff," says Xander.

"Hey, I'm trying to paint a picture here," says Buffy.

"Maybe you should stick to slaying."

"Slaying?" says Max.

"My big secret," says Buffy. "Should I tell him or should you, Giles? I know how much you love this." Giles glares at his Slayer.

"What do you slay?"

"I'm the chosen one, known as a Vampire Slayer who hangs out with dead people and demons and protect the world from world domination from evil."

"Oh."

"That's all you gotta say?"

"I thought my situation was weird."

"I'm like Superman, but without the cape and tights."

"So, you can heal?" says Giles. "Do you have any other abilities?"

"Yes. I can manipulate molecular structure, this includes the ability to heal, dissolve metal, and unlock doors without keys," says Max. "I can receive visions by holding objects connected to the vision and move things with my mind."

"Oh, telekinesis," says Willow. "That's cool."

"How come I don't have cool powers like that?" asks Buffy. "Council people are so lame."

"Buffy," says Giles. "He's not from here and your super strength and other abilities are quite adequate."

"At least telekinesis would be cool." Buffy pouts and Max smiles at that. Xander is about to smile at Buffy's little pout, when he sees Max smiling and looking at Buffy. He doesn't like it.

"Buffy, I guess it would be best if you don't go patrolling tonight," says Giles. "It would give you a less risk of you getting hurt. Xander and I will patrol."

Xander rolls his eyes. Then stands up and faces Giles. He has a very angry face and Willow is the only one that notices it.

"As long as I get to carry a sword or an axe," says Xander as he goes between both Max and Buffy. Xander glares at Max as he exits the library.

"Xander, at seven," Giles calls to him as the door swings closed.

"Well, since I've got the night off, I'd like to invite you to dinner," says Buffy to Max. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, but I don't want to impose," says Max.

"No imposing. Come on." Buffy takes Max's hand and leads him out of the library. Willow follows the two out.

Sorry for the mix up. My Beta person is not helping me much. I must fire her but I love. Not in that way. LOL. Enjoy this story. And beta, Review me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Eventually.

Buffy and Max are walking up the steps of Buffy's house. They are talking about some battles they've encountered and comparing.

"Nice house," says Max.

"Thanks," says Buffy as she pulls out her keys from her bag.

"Um, I didn't want to say anything before, but…"

"What?"

"Your friend, Xander. He didn't look too happy about…"

"What do you mean?"

"He was kind of glaring at me."

"Oh, that means he likes you." Buffy laughs.

"He likes me?"

"Just kidding. He's like that at first, but then once he gets to know you, you'll be best friends." The two enter the house. "Mom, I'm home. Brought some company."

Joyce comes from the kitchen and Buffy introduces Max to her. She doesn't tell her mom why he is here and just asks if he could stay for dinner. Joyce says yes and the two head over to the living room.

"I'm guessing your mom doesn't know?" says Max as he sits down.

"Know…Oh, she does. I told her and she didn't take it well. I mean, who would? I fight the dead. That's kind of hard to swallow."

Max smiles at her as Buffy sits down next to him. She grabs the remote and starts to flip through channels. Max watches her and by some strange reason, he begins to be attracted to her.

Buffy catches Max staring at her. She looks at him and Max quickly looks at something else. Buffy half smiles as she turns off the TV because there is nothing to watch and heads over to the stairs.

"Come upstairs with me," says Buffy. "I wanna show you something."

Max gets up and follows Buffy up the stairs. As he enters Buffy's room, he begins to see these flashes in his head. He stops for second and shakes his head.

"My friends took a picture of you when you weren't looking," says Buffy as she pulls out one of her photo albums. "It's not bad."

Max looks at the picture, then hands it back to Buffy. He is still seeing some flashes, but doesn't know what they are about. Max blinks a couple times. Buffy doesn't notice. She sits on the bed and puts her album away in her lamp drawer.

"I always thought you were a dream, but I knew you couldn't be. I had the blood stain clothes to prove it."

Max sits down next to Buffy on her bed. Finally the flashes stop and he is relieved. He looks at Buffy, who looks concerned.

"What's up?" asks Buffy.

"Um, nothing," says Max. He folds his arms over his chest.

"You can tell me."

"I…" Max looks into those intense, green eyes again. He gets a flash of her lying on the ground the night he saved her. She was in shock, holding her and seeing her bloody wound. It was a cold night and he remembers seeing the small breaths that she was taking. Then he puts his hand on her wound after he takes off her sweater and pulls up her shirt.

"Max?" Buffy tries to stir him out of his thoughts.

He quickly gets up. Buffy looks at him, confused. She stands up and walks over to him. Max stands at the door, running his hand through his hair. Buffy's hand touches his shoulder and Max turns around.

"Did you have a vision or something?"

Max looks down, trying not to make eye contact. He is getting a little aggravated with his powers right about now. If he is meant to help this girl, an important girl to the world, then why are his visions of the past?

"You're worried about me?"

Max turns his head to her. He sees Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"Don't. I can handle myself."

"Not this time." Max whispers.

Buffy begins to feel a little fear in her eyes and Max can see that he has caused that fear to come to her. She looks down and turns around. Buffy grabs Mr. Pointy and turns to Max.

"Let's go catch up with the guys."

Max is confused as he sees Buffy have confidence in her eyes. She grabs her leather jacket on her chair and heads out her door. Max looks at the door for a second, then follows her.

As the two enter the cemetery, Buffy's senses start to go on overdrive. She hands Max a cross she had stored away in her jacket.

"Just incase," says Buffy as she walks slowly through the cemetery.

"So, that does it?" says Max. "Stake through the heart?"

"Yep. All that stuff from the movies."

"Why are we here?"

Buffy stops and turns to face Max. He has his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm not that innocent little girl you saved in Roswell. Whatever your dreams are telling you, I know that it's something pretty big that kills me."

"Like that." Max sees a big demon walking over to Buffy.

Buffy knew someone was behind her and she grabs the demon and flips him over. It falls to the floor. Buffy walks around the demon as it gets up. The two start to fight and Max watches. He realizes Buffy has good fighting techniques. In less than two minutes, Buffy grabs hold of the demon's neck and breaks it with her bare hands. Buffy takes a couple of breaths, pushes her hair out of the way, and looks at Max.

"See," says Buffy as she walks up to him. "Not easily killed." She then walks off.

"Okay," says Max as he continues to follow her.

They finally catch up to Giles and Xander, who are finishing off a pack of vampires. The two are faring well and Xander stakes the last of the pack as Buffy walks over to him.

"Nice," says Buffy to Xander with a smile.

"Learned from the best," says Xander, smiling back.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" asks Giles.

"I decided to check on you guys," says Buffy. "I couldn't stay home."

"Well, you should. Who knows what could have gotten you tonight."

"Yeah, Buff," says Xander. "Space boy here should really be specific of what actually kills you, so we can find it and kill it first." Xander glares at Max.

"I'm not really sure," says Max. "I don't exactly know about demons. I only know that something goes wrong with a battle and…"

"I die," says Buffy. "You can say it. It's not like I haven't been there before."

"Isn't there a way to go deeper into your vision, so that we can identify what attacks Buffy?" says Giles.

"I don't know," replies Max. "I'm not too proficient with this dream vision power of mine."

"There must be a way."

"Don't worry, Giles," says Buffy. "If there's a way, we'll find it." Buffy turns to Max. "We should get back." Buffy heads to the exit of the cemetery and Max follows close behind.

"Giles?" says Xander.

"What?" asks Giles.

"Don't you think Buffy was acting a little strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first she's happy, then she's mad, then…"

"Are you trying to say that Buffy is struggling with her emotions?"

"Okay, yeah."

"She should be. She's confused about all of this. Again knowing that she might die and we don't have any possible leads on what makes that so."

Xander glares at the exit of the cemetery where Buffy and Max just walk by, then he looks back at Giles.

"I don't know. I don't like that Max guy."

"Your reasons for not liking him are not because he is an alien."

"He's suspicious, Giles. We should look him up or something. Make sure he's clean."

"If you think it will help. I'll tell Willow to check his records tomorrow." Giles grabs his bags of weapons and starts to walk down the cemetery, leaving Xander staring at the exit of the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Eventually.

Max and Buffy arrive at the house and ate dinner. Throughout the whole dinner Buffy kept her eyes away from Max's. Max just stayed quiet about it.

After dinner, the two head over to the living room. Max could not take it anymore and decides to speak up, but is interrupted by Buffy's mom. They both turn to her as she enters the living room.

"So, Max, what brings you to Sunnydale?" asks Joyce.

"Business," replies Max. "I need to settle some business. Thank you, Mrs. Summers for your hospitality, but I must be going." Max turns to Buffy. "It's getting late." Max then grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

"Wait," says Buffy as she catches up to him at the door. "Don't go." Buffy turns to her mom. "Can Max stay over, Mom? He can sleep on the sofa."

Max turns around and is surprised that Buffy asked him to stay at her house. He sees her look at him, with an apologetic expression. Then they both turn to Joyce to see what her answer would be. Joyce looks at them both and nods her head.

"Alright," says Joyce. "It's not safe out at night. Just for tonight."

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers," says Max with much gratitude. Even with all his alien powers, he too was scared to walk out that door and encounter a vampire or any other creature from the dark. He walks over to Buffy.

"I'll get some blankets upstairs," says Buffy.

"I'm going to bed, sweetheart," says Joyce. "I've had a long day. Goodnight." Joyce kisses her daughter on her forehead. "Goodnight, Max."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Summers," replies Max. Max then turns to Buffy. Buffy heads upstairs to get the blankets, so she can set up a bed for him in the living room. Max walks over into the living room and paces the room once, then he sees Buffy come down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," says Buffy as she starts to make his bed on the sofa. He helps her pull the sheets.

"It's okay," replies Max.

Buffy bows her head, then hands him the pillow. She turns around and heads upstairs. Buffy stops halfway, then sticks her head out.

"I'm going to take a shower," says Buffy. "If you want to use the bathroom, I'll let you know when I get out."

"Only one bathroom in the house?"

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"It'd be crazy if you had a sister."

"Very crazy." Buffy smiles at him and makes her way upstairs.

Max heads outside to his jeep and gets his bag. He re-enters the house and sits down on the sofa, then begins to think. He really wants to help Buffy, but somehow, he isn't able to give her and her friends explicit details on how Buffy dies. Max doesn't want to see Buffy die, again. She is too young, just like Liz, back in Roswell. Buffy reminds him so much of Liz. It's no wonder he finds her appealing.

Less than an half an hour later, Buffy comes down to tell him that she is out of the bathroom. She is wearing a small, purple tank top with turquoise shorts. Max walks over to her and stops at the stairs. The two stare at each other for a second.

"Um, let me show you where the bathroom is," says Buffy. She runs up the stairs and Max follows her. The two walk down the hall and Buffy opens the door to the bathroom. "There are towels under the sink."

"Thanks," replies Max. He turns around and gives her that serious yet monotone stare that he does. Buffy tries to break contact and looks at the wall. After a second, Max closes the door. Buffy decides to walk away, but something pulls her back to the bathroom door. She touches the door slightly and looks down at the door. From inside, Max does the same. Buffy pulls away and returns to her room.

After Max finishes his shower, he exits the bathroom and sees that Buffy's door is open and her light is on. He closes the bathroom door lightly, then heads for the stairs. Max looks back at Buffy's room and then nods his head and continues to go downstairs.

The moment that Max goes down, Buffy peeks out of her room to see if he is there, but she doesn't see him. She does however smell his cologne. It's very refreshing. She heads over to the foot of the stairs, but as she takes a step down the first step, the lights downstairs go out. Buffy then goes back to her room and closes her door.

She had wished she wasn't so mean to Max while on patrol. It sometimes gets to Buffy when guys want to save her and protect her and think that she can't handle herself. She does understand that Max is here to help her and make his vision of her dying not come true. Buffy pulls the covers her and falls asleep.

About an hour asleep, Buffy begins to stir in her bed. She is having a nightmare or a prophetic dream and it's not of the good. Buffy is sweating bullets and moves coarsely around in her bed. She suddenly wakes up abruptly with tears in her eyes and breathing heavily. Buffy pushes off her covers and gets out of her bed. She walks out of her room and heads downstairs.

Max hears her come down the stairs and opens his eyes. He sees her at the foot of the stairs and it seems as though she is staring at him.

"Buffy," says Max softly, but loud enough for her to hear and be startled by it. He pushes his covers off and gets off of the sofa. Buffy walks into the living room and Max grabs hold of her. She touches his chest, which she notices that it is bare, then lays her head on it. Max hears her sobs. "It's okay, Buffy." Max tries to soothe and help her sit down on the sofa.

Buffy doesn't say anything, she just cries softly in Max's arms. Max rocks her a little and Buffy rubs her head on his chest because she is shaking as she continues to cry. She then tries to pull herself together and lifts her head up to look at Max. Buffy hates breaking down, especially in front of someone she barely knows. Max stares into her teary, green eyes and caresses her cheek. He then begins to have some of those flashes he had earlier, but he tries to ignore them.

Max could not resist her pouty lips any longer and he leans down to her. At the moment that his lips touched hers, Buffy begins to have the same flashes as Max did. She ignores it too and continues to kiss Max. The two fall back onto the sofa and continue their make out session.

They fall asleep, with Buffy falling asleep on top of Max. Buffy has her head on his chest and one of her arms is wrapped around his neck. Max has one hand wrapped around her waist.

The next morning, Buffy wakes up and is wondering why she is downstairs as her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She pulls her hand up and thinks she is rubbing the sofa, then she realizes that she is lying on top of Max. She doesn't remember how she got downstairs and on top of Max. Max wakes up just as surprised as she is.

"Buffy, sweetheart," calls Joyce from upstairs. "Are you downstairs?" Buffy's mom starts coming down the stairs.

"Oh, my gosh," says Buffy as she stares at the stairs, then quickly looks at Max. "My mom." Buffy loses her balance on the sofa and falls off.

"Buffy…" says her mom at the foot of the stairs, seeing her fall off the sofa.

Buffy sticks her head up from the floor. She gives her mom an innocent smile. Joyce glares at her daughter.

"Buffy, can I speak with you?"

Buffy quickly gets up and walks over to her mother. The two then head over to the dining room.

"Mom, it's not what you think," says Buffy trying to explain. "I woke up in the middle of the night, came down here, we talked and we fell asleep. It was completely innocent."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Buffy, I said he could stay because I didn't want him going out at night with all those, you know what, I didn't want..."

"Mom, I understand and I'm grateful that you asked him to stay. I promise that this would never happen again."

"Alright. I have to go in early today at the gallery. You'll have to make breakfast. Try not to burn anything." Joyce heads over to the door. "Maybe you should let him…"

"Mom." Buffy rolls her eyes at her mother.

"Honey, you know where the fire extinguisher is?"

"Leave."

Joyce kisses her daughter on the cheek and waves to Max as she exits the house. Buffy closes the door and looks at Max. Max is already dressed and walks over to Buffy.

"We need to talk," says Max.

"Lets have breakfast first," says Buffy as she leads him over to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Eventually.

In the kitchen, Max sits down on a stool as he watches Buffy look around in the kitchen for some food. She stops and faces him with a smile.

"I'm not really good with the cooking and stuff, so we might starve," says Buffy. Max laughs at that.

"It's not that hard to cook," says Max.

"We can make Eggos." Buffy pulls the box from the frig and takes some out. "Just need to heat them in the toaster oven which…"

"Wait, where is the fire extinguisher your mother was talking about?"

"Max, you're so mean."

"I'm sorry. Never mind the toaster oven. Here, put them on a plate."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay."

Buffy places four Eggos on a plate and hands them to Max. He puts his hand over the Eggos.

"Get the spatula. You do know how to use it?"

"Yes." Buffy glares at him.

"Remove the first one and flip them."

Buffy does as he tells her and she watches as he cooks all the Eggos with the heat from his hand. She smiles at him, then hands him the syrup and butter. Buffy then gets two cups and pours some juice in them.

"A girl could get used to not cooking." Buffy smiles as she takes a piece of Eggo and puts it into her mouth.

"At least you didn't burn down the house."

"Hey, that is three, mister. You better watch it."

"I'm just teasing." They both bow their heads, then look at each other. "So, what happened last night?"

"I'm really embarrassed for…"

"No, why were you crying?"

"Oh, I had a really bad nightmare. I think it was a prophetic dream. Slayers tend to have those."

"What happened?"

"I was fighting this demon. I couldn't see him. I could only see myself. He was strong. Then some electrical currents came shooting from my hands and I freaked out."

"That's the negative effect my powers have on humans."

"I shocked the demon, but I was so surprised. I didn't know what I had just done. Then a demon came from behind and grabbed me. He grabbed my head and broke my neck." Buffy turns around, trying not to let Max see her cry again. "I could hear the crack."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"The demon then dragged my body to a crypt and he turned my body around, so that the back faces him, then he broke my arms." Buffy puts her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay, Buffy. You don't have to tell me anymore." Max gets up and goes up to her. He holds her in his arms and soothes her.

"Hey, Buff," says Xander as he enters through the back door, not seeing the display of Buffy and Max at first. "We're meeting up at…" He then looks up and sees the two. Max sees Xander first, then Buffy lifts her head and looks at Xander with tears in her eyes. "What did you do to her?" Xander quickly goes over to Buffy's side. "Why did you make her cry?"

"Xander, it's okay," says Buffy as she pulls away from Max's arms.

"Okay!" His tone is that of a very unhappy Xander and he glares at Max.

"Xander." Buffy pushes him and pulls him over to the dining room.

"Buffy, what did he do to you? You can tell me."

"Xander, he didn't do anything."

"Why is he here in your house?"

"Because he spent the night."

"What?"

"Xander, stop this, okay! You're acting…"

"Like what? Tell me, Buffy. I'd really like to know."

"Why are you here?" Buffy folds her arms across her chest.

Xander rolls his eyes and tells Buffy, "We're meeting at Giles'. I was on my way to get the doughnuts." Xander then turns around and heads out the front door.

Buffy stares at the door and rolls her eyes. She then turns to the kitchen and sees Max in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about that," says Buffy.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for causing you…"

"No. You're not. Really. Xander is just well, Xander. Don't pay any attention to him."

"I think he's jealous of me."

"No, he's just being a pain. He likes to be my hero and when he can't, he gets like this."

"I see."

"Look, I'm going to go and change and we'll head to Giles'." Buffy heads to the stairs.

"Do you want to tell them about the dream?"

Buffy stops at the foot of the stairs. She sighs. "I didn't see the demon. What's the use of telling them?" Buffy then heads upstairs.

Max walks over to the living room and sits down. He then sees a picture of Buffy and her mom on the table. Max walks over to it and picks up the picture. He has a vision of Buffy and her mom when they took that picture. A man takes the picture and Max assumes the man is Buffy's father. He places the picture down, then looks at the stairs.

"I'm ready," says Buffy as she runs down the stairs. "Let's go." The two head out the door.

When they arrive at Giles', Xander grabs a doughnut from the box and tries not to look at Buffy and Max.

"So, what's the meeting for?" asks Buffy.

"Buffy, I think you better sit down," says Willow.

"Why?" Buffy looks at her friend with a worried expression.

"Well, we kind of looked up Max's records online."

"What?" Buffy glares at Willow.

"We didn't find anything bad. Not that we wanted to."

"Whose idea was this?" Buffy stands up and starts to look at Xander.

"Giles told me to."

Giles takes off his glasses and glares at Willow. He then faces Buffy.

"Now, Buffy," says Giles. "I think it was a rather bad judgment by us, but…"

"But nothing," says Buffy. "You should have come to me and asked me about this. If you wanted more information, you could have gotten from the source."

"Buffy, it's okay," says Max as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "If I were you guys, I wouldn't trust me either."

"No! It's not okay."

"Buffy, just calm down, okay?" says Xander. "We need to know everything before we go diving into uncharted waters."

"I know you had a big part in this." Buffy snaps at Xander and he didn't like it, even though she was right.

"Well, it was kind of Xander's idea," says Willow meekly.

"Willow!" says Xander, glaring at his best friend.

"I knew it," says Buffy. "Maybe I should have just kept to myself. I am. From now on, Max and I will handle this ourselves. I don't want your help and I don't need your help." Buffy heads over to the door. Max follows her out, but he stops at the door.

"I'm sorry about this," says Max as he exits the apartment.

"Look what we did," says Willow. "We did bad. Buffy doesn't trust us anymore."

"She's just upset we went behind her back," says Giles.

"And he's still nice to us with what we did. He should be spitting at us."

"Maybe I was a wrong about him," says Xander, choking on his words as he says it.

Giles and Willow look at Xander. Xander rolls his eyes and heads over to the door.

"I'm going to see if I could talk to her." Xander exits the apartment.

"I hope he can reason with Buffy," says Willow.

"So do I," says Giles. He flips through a page of his book and sees something about shape shifters. "Wait…Look at this." Willow comes over to his side. "It says they have a relation to aliens."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Eventually. Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately but I've lost my muse. LOL. Do enjoy this chap.

"I can't believe them!" says Buffy as she is walking with Max down the street.

"Buffy…" says Max, trying to get a word in.

"No! They're wrong. They should have never thought that of you."

"I understand why they did it, Buffy."

"Why?"

"They love you too much to ever lose you. They wanted to make sure that they weren't falling into a trap."

"I know you. You wouldn't hurt me. They should trust my judgment. You saved my life once and here you are again to save me. That should be enough brownie points to be trustworthy."

"We should have trust him," says Xander as he comes walking over to them. "We're sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be," says Buffy harshly.

"We want to help, Buff. Can you forgive us and let us?"

"I'll have to think about it." Buffy turns to Max. "Come on, Max." She pulls him along and walks away.

Xander makes his way back to Giles' apartment. He sees Willow and Giles on total research mode and doesn't know why. He scratches his head and walks over to Willow, who is surfing the net.

"Wills, what's going on?" asks Xander.

"Oh, Xander, you're back," says Willow, not looking at him while she is talking to him. "Did you talk to Buffy?" Willow then looks at him.

"Um, yeah."

"And?"

"And she is a little upset, more at me."

"You didn't…"

"She wants to think about it."

"Well, she better think about it fast because I think Giles and I have got a lead on something."

"What?"

"It's about shape shifters."

"Shape shifters? People who can change into any form they desire?"

"Yeah, they're sort of related to an alien race, in which we believed might be Max's race."

"How did you find this information?"

"Well, it was speculation from an old legend of shape shifters and well we're in Sunnydale, so anything is possible."

"Got a point there. What does this have to do with whoever attacks Buffy?"

"Nothing now, but it could be a lead. Max says that his powers will have a negative affect on Buffy. What if this shape shifter is part of the affect? I mean, Buffy could be targeted by these shape shifters because they think she might be an alien like Max."

"Shape shifters and Max's kind don't like each other?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure on that, but we will get the info soon. We really need Max to see if he can fill in some details."

"Okay, I'll go and see if she has forgiven me."

"Good. And hurry."

"All right." Xander exits the apartment to find Buffy and Max.

As Xander exits, someone is watching him from a bush. They decide to come out as soon Xander is gone, cracking its neck, the it heads over to Giles' apartment.

"Giles, where are the books on ancient formations?" asks Willow as she gets up and walks over to Giles. "I think they could be relevant."

"They're up in my room," says Giles. "On the book shelf."

Willow quickly heads upstairs to search for the book. Giles continues to look into the book in his hand, then he hears the door open. He looks up and sees someone that he knows.

"Xander?"

Meanwhile, Buffy is giving Max a tour of Sunnydale. They visit the coffee shop, the magic shop, and some other random stores. The last thing Buffy showed him was the Sunnydale High school, which he had already seen.

"That's the end of the tour," says Buffy. "We don't have a lot of town."

"I see," says Max with a smile. "Reminds me of home."

"I don't mean to pry…okay, so I do mean to pry. Are there others like you back at home?"

"I guess I owe you the benefit of the doubt."

"Did you ever tell them about me?"

"No, I didn't. It's just three of us. My sister and my best friend."

"Oh, kind of like my group, except you don't have a Giles."

"Well, we can't really let our librarian know. I think he'll call the psych ward and put us in there." The two laugh at his comment.

"Right."

"Buffy?" calls Xander as he finally catches up to them. They both turn to face Xander as he catches his breath. "Wills got a lead. It's big. We need to get some details on what Max may know about."

"What kind of details?" asks Max.

"Shape shifters. Ever heard of them?"

"Shape shifters. You think it's someone like me that's after Buffy?"

"I don't know, but maybe related to you. How much do you know about yourself?"

"Pretty much learning every day. Trying to keep it under wraps, but there are others out there with powers. It could be these shape shifters that you're talking about."

"Maybe it'll be more helpful if you tell us everything that you know about where you come from. From there, I think Giles and Will can come up with some more answers."

"Okay, let's go."

"This isn't necessary," says Buffy, stopping Max from going with Xander.

"Yes, it is, Buffy," says Max. "I came here to save you and that's what I'm going to do." Max follows Xander as he leads him towards Giles' apartment. Buffy sighs and then follows behind.

As they arrive, Xander sees that the door is wide open. He quickly makes it inside and the apartment is a complete mess. Max and Buffy enter behind him.

"Willow!" calls Xander as he runs around the apartment.

"Giles?" says Buffy as she walks over to a table where Giles' glasses are. She picks them up and looks at Max with a concern look.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," says Max. He hugs Buffy and she snuggles close to him. Xander comes from upstairs and sees the two. He takes a deep sigh and doesn't say anything.

"I think this is the book Willow was looking at," says Xander as he hands it to Max. Max begins to read it.

"This information is out there in books."

"Yeah, and online, too."

"It seems like these shape shifters have a unique ability."

"Like yours. If you came here to save Buffy, then let's track these guys down. We can't waste any time. Willow and Giles are depending on us to find them."

"We'll find them, Xander," says Buffy in a serious tone. Buffy looks over at Max.

"I've got a suggestion," says Max.

"What?" asks Buffy.

"It worked before." Max goes over to Buffy and grabs hold of her hand. Xander already didn't like where Max was going. "I got these flashes…"

"You saw them, too?"

"Yeah, maybe if I try it again, we can try to see where these beings took your friends."

"It's worth a try." Buffy looks at Xander, knowing what they are going to do is something Xander would not like to see.

"What are you talking about?" asks Xander.


End file.
